<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take a Fool Like Me by NyxDeLaNuit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882265">Take a Fool Like Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxDeLaNuit/pseuds/NyxDeLaNuit'>NyxDeLaNuit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxDeLaNuit/pseuds/NyxDeLaNuit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto sends you on a treasure hunt, and you can't help but reminisce on some of the best times in your relationship. </p><p>crossposted from my tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take a Fool Like Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were a bit nervous. Bokuto was a lot of things, but he was never much of a planner… but this morning your friend had shown up on your door, annoyed and holding a letter addressed to you. The instructions, hastily written by your long-time boyfriend, simply said to dress nice and follow his clues. Your friend stayed to help you get ready, making sure your hair was done up nicely and out of your face. Before she left you to your adventure, she let her soft scowl lift, giving you a gentle smile.</p><p>The clues were vague and messily written, dragging you around to spots you had spent the most time with Bokuto. The first was the park you had met him at for your first not-date. He invited you to watch him and Akaashi practice. You had sat on the sidelines for hours, watching Bokuto spike every set Akaashi sent his way. It was endearing the way he wore his emotions on his sleeve, and you desperately tried to hide your giggles in your sleeve at the whiplash inducing speed he went from cheering to sulking every time Akaashi told him his hit went out of bounds.  </p><p>You had an idea when you watched him and Akaashi wiping away the sweat from their faces with the hem of their shirts. It had been an exceptionally hot day, and they had been training pretty hard. Drinks would probably be nice! You never expected the rain cloud hanging over Bokuto’s head upon your return. He cheered up quickly when you strode up to him, drink in hand, letting him know you didn’t ditch him.</p><p>The next clue was hanging from the poles of the volleyball net set up in the courtyard of the park, leading you away from your first happy memory with Bokuto. The clue led you through the streets the two of you wandered near daily in high school to the cafe that Bokuto took you on your first date. You still remembered how he had watched a video the night before, claiming he was now an expert at braiding hair. It took you two long hours to untangle the knots he had tied in your hair, but it was still a fond memory. The feeling of his fingers trailing through your hair and the reflection in the cafe windows of his concentrating expression would be forever engraved in your memory.</p><p>Yukie was waiting for you at the end of the last clue. She stood outside the restaurant Bokuto took you to celebrate his acceptance into a professional volleyball team. The one where he had cheered loud enough to get the two of you kicked out, and with enough force that the wine you had planned to share ended up staining the length of your new, expensive dress. The two of you ate skewers from a food court on the way home that night. It was more your style anyways. Each clue had been harder to decipher, the frustration Bokuto had been feeling at trying to come up with clues easily read by his scribbling on each note.</p><p>Yukie greeted you like an old friend. Although she had never understood what you had seen in Bokuto, she had always been glad for your company during away games. She handed you the last note, not enough to even be a clue. Just an address and the words ‘Just get here quick, okay?’</p><p>The day had slipped away from you into a beautiful twilight as you returned to your high school gym, where you used to sit in the bleachers and watch Bokuto practice before he walked you home each night. As eager as you were to enter, you heard voices inside. Your curiosity had stopped you outside the door, listening to the words as they filtered through the open windows.</p><p>“She’s late.” You were unused to the nervous shake in Bokuto’s voice.</p><p>“Well your ‘clues’ weren’t very easy to follow, but she’s smart. Give her a little more time.” Akaashi’s stoic voice was a relief to you, especially when you heard Kuroo chuckling at your poor boyfriend’s nerves.</p><p>“What if she doesn’t want to come? What if she didn’t get the first one? I always hear her friends say she should be with someone more mature. They don’t like me. Neither does her mom. I’m pretty sure her mom blocked my number.” You could hear Akaashi scoff.</p><p>“Well you have ruined a lot of her girl’s night outs. And you did manage to break one of her parent’s windows. Three separate times.”</p><p>“I said sorry!”</p><p>“Yeah! He’s just excitable!” Kuroo sounded closer now, probably consoling a depressed Bokuto.</p><p>“Regardless, you love her don’t you?” Akaashi sounded bored, but your trained ear could hear the undercurrent of comfort he was trying to convey.</p><p>“Of course! More than anything!” He almost sounded mad now, the range of his quickly shifting emotions was never something you got used to.</p><p>“And she loves you. You know that. Despite everything, she loves you.” It was quiet in the gym, far quieter than any other time Bo had occupied it. Then his loud cheer split the air, quickly joined by Kuroo’s. Akaashi’s sigh sounded fatigued, but you knew if you peaked through the door you’d find the soft smile he fought to keep off his face.</p><p>You allowed yourself a moment to settle the feelings that bubbled in your chest at what you had heard. Every moment, every memory Bo had mentioned was one you looked upon fondly. You didn’t care to be with someone ‘safe,’ someone complacent. Bokuto made every day an adventure, and you loved him all the more from it.</p><p>That’s why you should have expected his head to pop out of the door, startling you out of your thoughts. His face lit up with excitement and apprehension all at once, and he ducked back into the gym, yelling, “She’s here!”</p><p>You had been found out, so you resigned yourself to walking through the door. The nerves ran through your veins, you had stepped through this doorway countless times. Why should now be any different?</p><p>And then, it was.</p><p>There he stood, flanked by his two closest friends. Akaashi even managed to look happy, and Kuroo’s smile was beaming. In the center of the gym, he waited for you. He didn’t rush to you as was his preference, rather, he let you walk to him. Something about that felt important. You reached for his outstretched hand, letting him pull you the last few steps. He could only be so patient.</p><p>“I know I mess up a lot. And I know I’m not mature, or sophisticated, and I don’t fit in with your friends… but I’ve only got eyes for you. I don’t think I’ll ever really grow up, and I get it if you get tired of me acting like… me.” You watched, ensnared in his desperate display as he fell to his knees. Akaashi nudged him with a knee, trying to whisper down to him.</p><p>“Dumbass, it’s one knee, not both.”</p><p>“Let him do his thing.” Kuroo hushed him, watching you both with a shine in his eyes.</p><p>“I’ve saved up a bunch of money, enough for you to pick out a new place just for the two of us.”</p><p>“Even though I did most of the budgeting and he cried every time I told him he couldn’t spend that money.”</p><p>“Akaashi!” Kuroo leaned over Bokuto to push Akaashi by the shoulder, successfully shutting him up for now.</p><p>“And I know your dad keeps saying that you should find someone better than me, but I must have caught him in a good mood, because…” You watched as Bokuto slipped a ring on your finger, bold and eye-catching, just like him. “He gave me his blessing!” The grin he beamed up at you was blinding, and you couldn’t resist wrapping him up in your arms.</p><p>“…Dude, you forgot to ask her.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>